


Minho Gets Sent Into the Maze

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Minji - Freeform, Needles, Original Female Character - Freeform, Pre-The Maze Runner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho angers Janson and is sent into the maze earlier than he should be. Thomas tries to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minho Gets Sent Into the Maze

Thomas rushed to the rooms after hearing all the commotion going on. He’d been in a meeting with Ava Paige and Teresa about the next move with the cure when alarms had started going off like crazy. Thomas ran down the hall and collided straight with Minji. Minji groaned, but got up with a tear stained face. She looked around hurriedly as if looking for something, but didn’t know what. 

“Minji? What’s wrong?” Thomas asked.

Minji looked around once more before looking up at Thomas.  

“It’s Minho, they’re taking him away! Thomas I know you two haven’t had a good history, but you have to stop them! It’s not his time!”

“They’re sending Minho, already? But we’re only on person three. Why would they send Minho? Ava agreed that we’d send him towards the middle.” 

“I-i don’t know. Janson came to get Steve and Minho just started attacking him. Janson had him taken away. He said he’d be the next one.” 

“Minji, go back to your room. Tell Harriet what’s going on. You can’t be out here or they’ll send you out too.” Thomas said quickly before he set off to look for Minho.    

Minji took off in the other direction as Thomas made his way to his own room. 

“Thomas?! What’s happening?” Teresa called from down the hall. “We were in the middle of a meeting?” 

“Not now, Teresa.” Thomas mumbled as his hands trembled to get the key in the lock.

“ What are you talking about, Thomas, This is important.”

“They’re sending Minho into the maze.” Thomas said seriously as he finally got the lock opened. He slammed the door open but Minho wasn’t in the room. The other boys stared at him in fear. 

Thomas pulled the door shut before running off. “I have to find Minho!” 

Teresa ran after him, grabbing his arm. “Thomas, you can’t stop this. It’s supposed to happen.” 

“No It’s not! We agreed to send Minho in when they’d gained more stability! There’s only 3 people in the maze now. We don’t know how they’ll fare!”

“They’re fine, Thomas. Plus, you don’t even like Minho You’ve said it yourself.” 

“They’re out in the cold, Teresa. They only have cloth and wood for shelter.” Thomas said ignoring her comment about Minho.

“That’s how it’s supposed to be! We can’t change the variables Thomas. It’d impact our work and that work affects everyone!.” 

“I don’t care, Teresa. I’m not letting them send Minho into the maze.” Thomas seethed pulling his arm away roughly. 

He turned to run down the hall as Teresa looked at his back with wide eyes. He ran to the facility where they prepped the kid to be sent into the maze. He searched through the facility, not knowing which room they’d have him in. He looked through the windows and finally found  Minho being strapped down to a table. Minho was fighting back tons of medical items littered the ground so it must have been a good on. Thoma sighed in relief, they hadn’t done anything yet. He pulled out his card and swiped it.

“Janson!” he screamed and the whole room stopped. “What gives you the right?!” 

Janson turned to Thomas with a smirk. “Thomas, i was just sending out the next child.”

“The wrong child.” 

“No, I believe it is the right child.” he smiled wickedly as he showed Thomas the paperwork.

“Ava and I had a deal Minho’s not being sent into the maze.” 

“Well, I believe he will be, Thomas. This comes from Ava Paige herself.” Janson teased as he motioned for the workers to continue tying down Minho. 

Minho struggled but ultimately, he was tied down.

“Now, either I can do this and you won’t be able to say goodbye to your friend, or you can do this and have the time you want with him before we send him out.”    

Thomas looked at Minho who was still fighting his bindings. He looked back at Janson and took the needle away harshly. “Clear out.” 

Everyone left the room quickly and quietly, but not without Janson commenting about Thomas’ fragility pertaining to Minho. Thomas removed the gag they’d tied around Minho’s mouth and looked at him with a sad face. He bit his lip, trying to find words but not being able to. 

“Hey, look at me.” 

Thomas’ gaze drifted to Minho’s face. 

“It’s okay. You did what you could.” Minho said softly. “I’ll prove to them I’m more than capable.” 

Thomas offered Minho a teary smile. “I know you will. I just don’t want you to forget me.” 

Minho shook his head. “They may take my memories now, but I know I’ll remember you when we meet again. Count on it. They can’t take you away from me that easily.” 

Thomas nodded as a tear landed on Minho’s cheek. Thomas looked up at the ceiling in an attempt to quell the tears but they wouldn’t stop. “I don’t want to see you there.” 

“As long as we get that cure okay? It’s for the good of the world. Remember that.” Minho said. 

Thomas nodded and cupped Minho’s cheek. He stroked it with his thumb before he moved to press his lips to Minho’s sweetly. Minho Closed his eyes and tilted his head up as best he could to meet Thomas. They pulled away shortly after, breathless.  

“I love you, okay?” Thomas said desperately. “Don’t ever forget that.” 

Minho nodded “Me too. Oh and, take care of Minji for me? I assume she’ll be sent into the maze soon enough because of me.” 

“I’ll do what I can.” Thomas nodded as he picked up the needle. “I’ll see you soon. Good luck.” 

Minho smiled a tear falling down the side of his face as Thomas injected the needle into his arm. He jerked violently before his body went limp. Thomas sobbed brokenly before setting the needle down and walking out the doors to find Janson waiting in the doorway with a devious smirk aimed at him. 


End file.
